Rune Factory 4: Infatuation
by WagahaiNeko
Summary: Sweet yet passionate mini stories about Arthur x Frey! I hope you like it! This is my first fanfic, so pardon for the mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rune Factory 4, nor am I the creator! Just a figment of my imagination about Arthur and Frey! I hope you enjoy~!**

 ** _Arthur's POV_**

It seems I have quite the predicament on my hands. "Arthur?" Her cute voice questions my every move while I awkwardly sit on the plump yet small bed in my lover's room. My heart won't slow, and she gets ever so closer to me. _Show constraint._ Frey has no idea of what is on my mind. It is all because of my childish jealousy.

 _ **4 Days Before**_

I strolled around town and did my daily errands just like any normal day. That is until I overheard Vishnal, Leon, Doug, and Dylas's conversation.

Vishnal sighed, "Waking up the Princess takes quite the effort."

Leon's ears peaked,as did his curiosity, "Oh? How so? Is Frey surprisingly not a morning person?"

"That's not it at all. Princess is quite easy to wake up and not at all irritated when awoken. But I have to say, the willpower I must have is quite immense!"

"You're not really explainin' anythin', y'know." Doug commented.

"Why is willpower a part of waking up Frey?" It was rare to hear Dylas, not known for talking, to join in.

"Ohh~ Is even the Dark Horse interested in our little Frey while she's defenseless?" Leon's tail swished back and forth as he teased Dylas.

"Sh-Shut up!" Dylas instantly turned crimson, admitting without words, in fact, the truth.

"So? What's this about willpower?" Doug asked, ushering Vishnal to continue.

"Well... the Princess's form is quite dishevelled." Vishnal pointed out.

"Dishevelled? What do you mean?" Doug questioned further. My thoughts pictured Frey's dishevelled, innocent state, which was bad for my heart.

"Well..." Vishnal didn't seem comfortable answering, so Leon slung an arm around Doug.

"I'll take it from here, Vishnal. Doug, what he means is this. Picture Frey while she's sleeping. Soft breath, nightgown up her thighs, straps loose over the shoulders, and her long strands of beautiful green hair slightly messy. Doesn't this normally arouse young men such as yourself?" The way Leon proclaimed it irked my heart for a slight second as Doug's face turned red.

In a hurry, I fled the scene and returned to my daily rounds, barely able to think of work after such a scene. _How surprising! I'd usually never be this stirred up. Never this childish._ And what irked me most was that I was jealous of how Vishnal saw Frey's dishevelled form before myself. I chuckled slightly. _Who knew I could be this possessive?_

 ** _Frey's POV_**

I put a tiny Salmon Onigiri in my mouth for the 14th time. "Mmm! Just perfect~!" _I can't wait for him to taste this! I hope he likes it!_ My cheeks tinted with happiness. I skipped to Arthur's office and popped my head in through the door. As expected, the sight of him at work makes my heart beat faster and love him more each day! Quietly, I snuck up to his desk and peered over his shoulder. "As usual, these are such difficult documents."

He jumped, readjusting his glasses, "Frey!?"

I chuckled a bit at the cute sight. I held out the Salmon Onigiri, "How would you like to have a break?"

Arthur took a glance and smiled, "Certainly! Would you do the honor of joining me for tea?"

"Of course!" I grinned joyously.

Taking the cup of Relax Tea, I inhaled the pleasant aroma, washing all of the fatigue of the daily routine away. _I love moments like this..._ The gentle taste of tea overflowed in my mouth and tinted my cheeks with warmth and bliss.

 ** _Arthur's POV_**

 _Ahh... even seeing her like this, I think is cute. Her cheeks always blush a tinted pink like Pink Cat flowers whenever she's content._ The conversation from earlier weighed on my mind. My hands clenched slightly.

"Arthur?"

 _To think he glimpsed of her defenseless form before myself._ My mind understood it was inevitable, but my heart could not. _It vexes me so. Since when have I been so possessive of her._

"Arthur?" Frey grasped my hands next to me with concerning eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"O-Oh, it is nothing. Nothing at all." I smiled to play it off but to no avail.

She leaned in closer, "Arthur, you never tell me what's wrong. I'm worried! You always strain yourself too much! At least you can talk about what's bothering you! Show no restraint!"

As she got closer and closer, I caught whiff of her floral aroma. My eyes lowered into her eyes. _Even her smell is cute. She's like a flower tantalizing me to her. The perfect pair of green orbs, plump lips, luscious hair. Everything about her is so cute. Everything about her is what I love. I love her. I love Frey. So much so that it's troublesome and I can't think straight. When did I become so infatuated with her?_

"Arthur?" _Even the way she calls for me is cute..._

Unable to restrain myself any longer, I embraced her with all my might and whispered hoarsely into her ear, "Why must you be so cute? I'm trying my absolute best to restrain myself. Yet you keep pleading me... There's a limit to which I can hold back."

"But I-mmphm... mmm... mn." I briskly took off my glasses and concealed her lips with my own, turning each kiss even more passionate than before. Her voice escalated more and more, unable to suppress her moans and sighs of pleasure. _This is bad. I have to detain myself._ With much willpower, I separate from her, just to catch glimpse of her glazed eyes and swollen, moist lips I devoured a few seconds ago. Her ragged breath hit my moist lips, begging for more. I did my best to have self-control and drew her close into my arms instead, "Forgive me, Princess Frey. This is all I'll do for now. I've had a pleasant time relaxing with you. Hurry on home before it turns too late."

She briefly nodded her head and rushed home. Finally in peace and quiet, I clasped a hand over my mouth, reminiscing the passionate event that occurred before. _I can still feel her in my fingertips and on my lips... It seems I am too captivated and want to monopolize this sweet, sweet flower._

 _ **And that's it for now! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm very anxious on how it turned out! Please give me feedback! Again, I do NOT own Rune Factory 4! This is just a fanfiction about Arthur x Frey!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you so much for coming! Have a nice day!" I smiled perfectly to my last customer for the day. Retreating back to my room, a long sigh that could sum up centuries escaped my lips. _These lips that Arthur..._ I faintly touched my lips with my fingers, remembering four days ago. _It's not that I_ _ **didn't**_ _like it. I just... I've never seen Arthur so... passionate before._ I could faint from the heat rising up from within my body, warming to the tips of my fingers.

I've been avoiding him ever since with busy tasks that needed to be taken care of, never visiting his office once. But... I miss him... so much. I've never been without him for this long ever since we started dating. I collapsed on my bed, dropping my burning face into my pillow.

Knock! Knock! "Frey? Margaret's here," Clorica called.

"And Amber!" A cheery voice proclaimed their own presence, making me chuckle before going up to the door to open it.

In which Amber immediately jumped into my arms, "Freyyyy! I missed you so much~!" Oh, that's right, I've been so busy, I haven't visited the flowershop recently or seen her around.

"We're really lonely if you don't visit us sometime," Margaret displayed a charming smile.

I held my own apologetic smile, "I'm sorry... I... have been busy recently." I held my other arm out of habit.

"..." Margaret made eye contact with Clorica briefly and decided to say, "Frey,"

I looked up to meet beautiful blue eyes, "since it has been awhile, and you've worked so hard, why don't we go to the bath house to rejuvinate ourselves, hm? We can catch up while relaxing."

"U-Um, well..." _But what if I see Arthur there?_ I hesitated.

Amber suddenly held onto my arm, "Do you not want to?" _Ugh... she can't just look at me like that with pure eyes as sweet as honey~!_

I reluctantly nodded, "Okay. Why not?"

 **A walk to the baths later...**

I sink into the lukewarm water slowly to soak my skin.

"You really do have beautiful skin~!" Margaret complimented.

"Thank you, but you have beautiful skin as well, Margaret. Plus, you have a great figure~!" _I really am envious_ ; I looked at my own chest in pity.

"Fufufu~! Don't worry, Frey! You're plenty loveable!" _Ugh, Margaret really is perfect..._ I stared in admiration.

"WHEEEEEEEEE~!" As soon as Clorica washed Amber's hair, Amber jump in with a big splash.

"Hahaha~! What are you doing, Amber?" I laughed at the innocent sight. Clorica and Margaret stared at me lovingly, almost with a sigh of relief.

Margaret scooted closer, "Is anything troubling you, Frey?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clorica told me that you haven't visited Arthur in awhile just like the restaurant."

I looked at Clorica as she spoke up, "I'm sorry, I told Meg because I was worried that-" I clasped her hand gratefully.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Clorica. Sorry for troubling you."

"So did you have an argument with Arthur?" Margaret asked.

"... It wasn't that." I shook my head, "It was... just..." My face flushed even more. "Arthur... he kissed me..." I cover my face with my hands in embarassment, reminiscing the memory.

"Eh?... That's all?"

"N-No! Well... It was... different from usual."

"How so?"

"Um... He was more pa-passionate..." I sank into the water, blowing bubbles. _Ugh, I want to crawl in a hole right now..._

"... Frey~!" Margaret embraced me suddenly with a giddy voice, "I'm so happy for you!"

"What?..."

She let go of me to look me straight in the eyes, "Frey, that means Arthur loves you even more than he did before!"

"..." My eyes widened, my cheeks blushing, this time, in happiness. _Arthur... loves me more?_

"Oh, come, let's get out before we get completely flushed in here."

 **After dressing...**

We exited out chatting once more before I heard someone call out. "Oh, Frey," Leon whistled.

"Leon..."

He touched my hair, "You're wearing your hair down. And your skin is all flushed."

"We just got out of the bath," I looked back to Clorica and the others as they chatted while having refreshments in lounging chairs.

"I see," Leon held the same mysterious smile ever since I first met him. _It's like he knows everything..._ "You look more mature this way. It suits you." Kissing the tips of my hair, he swiftly retreated. "Well, I must depart now. Have a goodnight, Frey."

Arthur's POV

 _Phew! I'm beat!_ Walking into the Little Bell Inn, I witness Leon and Frey having a friendly chat. A **too** friendly chat... Leon glaced over at me and smirked as Frey looked back at Amber, Clorica, and Margaret having an enjoyable chat between themslves. He gently picked up Frey's beautiful hair and kissed it, sending an electric current from within me, and departed.

"... Frey." She turned towards me, her glamourous orbs growing bigger as she realised my presence.

"Arthur..." Upon uttering my name, her face flushed crimson as she stormed passed me.

"Wait, Frey!" I chased her outside and desperately held onto her petite hands that fit perfectly in mine, causing her to fall backwards into my arms.

I held firm as she twisted in discomfort, "A-Arthur..."

I whispered hoarsely, "Are you afraid of me, Frey?"

She shook her head, her face still in my chest, "That's... not it..."

"..."I tightened my grip, "I've missed you so much for these four bitter days." Wrapped up in her floral scent, I'm finally calm again. For these passed couple of days, even tea hasn't relaxed me one bit.

"... Me too." She peered into my face, "I've missed you too."

"!" I was awed by her cuteness once more. Shutting my eyes, I chanted in my head: Show retraint, Arthur. Show restraint..."

"Achoo!" A small sneeze came from my lover as she hugged me closer for warmth. Frey, you're making this hard on me...

Internally conflicted, I offered, "Shall I walk you home?"

"? But Arthur, weren't you going to take a bath?" Well... that is true...

"Then... shall we take a bath together to warm ourselves?" I peered into her eyes as she blushed.

"Th-That's... there is a mixed bath anyway..." She mumbled.

I decided to tease her further, "So... if there was, you would come with me?"

Her face is beyond crimson at this point as she buried her face in my chest, "...meanie..."

Urk!... This plan backfired on me... My desire grew more and more as I nervously offered, "Then would you be willing to wait for me inside at the lounge?"

She nodded briefly. She's so cute!

A few moments later...

"Thank you so much for walking me back home," She bowed politely.

My heart hurt at the thought of leaving her now after I finally had the chance to see her again. Unconsciously, I grasped her hand.

"Arthur?"

"Would... it be okay if I come inside? I... it has been awhile and I... frankly, I'm a bit saddened to part now." I held a reluctant smile.

"!... Yes. Yes, please come in!" Sparkles exuded from her eyes as she opened the door to her room. "Have a seat on the bed if you'd like. I'll get some tea!"

"Shall I asist you, Frey?"

"No, just relax!" And there she goes. Easier said then done when you're in your lover's room in the middle of the night.

I hear faint humming as she prepares Relax Tea. "That's a nice song. Where did you learn it?"

"Hm? I wonder where? It just... popped up in my head."

I gasped; that's right, Frey hasn't... "I'm sorry, Frey."

"No," She shook her head with a laugh, "It doesn't bother me too much. I'm glad I could at least remember a tune from my past. The tea's done!" Carefully pouring me a cup, she offered it gracefully witha cup f her own in her hands.

"Thank you."She nodded with a smile and sat beside me, tucking strands of her hair behind her ear.

Reminded of the unpleasant encounter with Leon, I set the teacup down on the nearest table, "Frey,"

Sensing something wrong, she too put down her cup and held my hands, "Arthur?"

I leaned in for a brief peck on her plump lips tasting of delicious tea.

"!" She blushed, "Arthur, what was that for?"

I smiled bitterly, embracing her, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Mmm... Okay, but don't get mad if I do?"

"Fair enough... You know, I saw you and Leon in the lobby earlier. Why did... Leon kiss your hair? And why did you look so happy?"

She peered into my soul with pure eyes, "Arthur?"

"Princess, I would have to say that I... I'm jealous."

Her orbs grew wide before she smiled the biggest I had seen in awhile. She jumped into my arms with passion, "Arthur! I'm so happy!"

...But why? I'm not... Utterly confused, I asked, "So you weren't infatuated with Leon."

"No, Silly! I only have eyes for you. And... well you know how Leon is. He's... well, Leon."

"I know that, but why didn't you push him away when he kissed your hair?" I muttered.

"That's... I didn't have time to react because he retreated so suddenly. He actually complimented me on my hair, saying I looked more mature. Arthur... do you not like my hair down?" Ugh... She's too enchanting right now...

"It's not that... But..."

"But?"

I ran my fingers through her hair; the silkiness of each strand and the scent that exuded from her little head made her even more faerie-like. Kissing the gossamer strands illuminated with a veil of light, I whispered, "I'd rather take your hair down myself... Do you... understand, Frey?"

She blushed, understanding my intentions, "Art-! Mmphm...mmn...ah."

No longer restraining myself, I kissed her, laying her down gradually on the bed.

With bated breath, she whispered into the temptatious night, "Arthur..."

"Yes, my Princess?" I kissed her forehead.

"I love you... so much..."

"As do I... Alas, the night is still young. I will love and cherish you until those four days seem like nothing in compare... for the rest of these days to come as well."

That night, she slept beside me and warmed my heart, body, and soul. I come to love her more than I already had.


	3. Chapter 3

Humming a tune lodged deep within the back of my heart but not my memory, I groomed my silver wolf leisurely under the trees, shimmering in specks between leaves. How peaceful~! I closed my eyes, basking in the warm, pleasant sun. That is... until I felt a ticklish peck on my cheek.

"Hehe~ Arthur, that tickles~!" I chuckled as he sat beside me.

"Forgive me. You were just so cute I had to, my dear." He held my hand resting at my side as I stared into his beautiful eyes in pure bliss. He leaned closer, closing his eyes. Until...

"Ruff!" Gintoka, my wolf, jumped in between me and my lover with a fearsome bark.

"Gintoka!" Then he jumped on me.

"My, did I make him jealous?" Arthur asked confused.

"I'm sorry... It's been quite some time since I've given him my individual, undivided attention, so that may be..." I stroked his long snout in affection, "But I promise Gintoka doesn't harm unless he's sensed killing intent.

"...So I've been ostracized by the princess's knight, have I?"

"Hehe~ Not at all! Gintoka, be nice to Arthur, and I'll give you all my love next time~"

He whimpered reluctantly.

"Gin~to~ka~"

He peered at Arthur for a bit before licking his hand.

"Atta boy..." I smiled and sent him home after stroking his beautiful fur.

"Was that okay? I feel bad that he couldn't spend time with his princess."

"No... Even if that child can't speak like us, he understands. Besides, he has a family of his own."

Arthur stopped walking, surprised, "By family you mean..."

"Yep! His pups are so cute!"

Arthur's eyes sparkled, probably imagining mini Gintoka's everywhere.

"Hehe~!" I tapped his chest, getting his attention. Once he looked at me, my lips covered his perfectly, his face completely flushed afterwards. "Tehe~ should we go see them after our date?" I tilted my head.

He embraced me tenderly with a slight nod, "I would like that. But you're all the cuteness I need right now..." I could hear his heartbeat louder than his hushed voice so full of love.

I put my arms around him firmly. "Me too."

 _ **Afterwards**_

"Wah~ They're so cute!" Arthur picked up a pup in awe.

"I told you~"

He chuckled, "I guess children from any species would be cute..."

"Do you like children, Arthur?"

"It's not so much I like children; I guess it's more of the desire out of wanting to have someone to play with when I grew up, like a brother or sister of sorts, that kind of feeling."

"..." I rest my head on his shoulder, petting one of the pups, "It's okay, Arthur. I'm here with you now. And I'm sure... you'll have a lively family of your own someday."

"..." He remained silent before asking, "When will 'someday' be?"

"Arthur?" I glanced up into a serious gaze.

"...Frey... will you make that 'someday' soon?"

"!"

"Will you... stay by my side a start a family with me, Frey?" He held my hands with shaky fingers.

That's right. It must have taken alot of courage to ask this. I smiled, "I am already standing by your side! Now all I have is to make sure our children won't have room to be lonely... If you would have me as the mother of your children, it would make me the happiest woman, Arthur!" He kissed me gently but pasionately at the same time, wrapping me in a warmth I would die for.


End file.
